


无题

by oliviadawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn
Summary: 复健用意猎蛋节坐骑带来的困♂扰森林之民x暮晖之民 为了车而车警告：各有心思 不是正人君子龙很那啥，轻微D/S情节





	无题

并不是说所有人都能像他一样淡定的只是无端觉得裤裆有点紧——仅此而已。奥拉躺在地上气喘吁吁的样子无法不令他想到某些不好的事情，当然还有那个不知所谓的巨型彩蛋…他终于开了口，问的却是，“你就骑这玩意回来？”

“废话，累死我了。”奥拉男子躺在地上，喘息终于慢慢平复，“不晓得那些人怎么能适应，…我都要晃吐了。”

“你还是快起来吧，省的邻居报警说我强奸——”  
“太闲了吧。”

虽然是这么说着，奥拉男子还是一个鲤鱼打挺飞快的站了起来，这时森林之民才注意到室友穿的是那套阿拉米格特征的衣服，那当然没什么，只是自己无法接受——他决定换个话题，转而看向那颗发光的蛋，半晌才开口，“呃……这玩意太大了点吧。”他仔细看过去的时候才注意到蛋上除了花纹甚至还有一些金属装饰凸起似的玩意，……使他开起初不好的联想更加深了，“就……就骑着着这个？不觉得腿疼？”他大概明白他的室友躺在地上的原因了。  
但是没有人回应他，除了关门的声音。

严格来说他们不只是室友，比那种更暧昧一点尽管他讨厌暧昧这个词。他好像听到楼下的浴室里花洒的水响，进而想到他一会下楼不免还会打个照面，而且房东也不在——好像从没在过，每次来只会说他抽烟弄得满屋子烟味，指着战争神起誓他可没有，只是“那么一点”罢了。楼上比楼下宽敞那么一点所以他付的租金更贵，而且共用的浴室还在楼下，有时他甚至会思考为什么还不搬走，或者说……他在自己的床上躺下来，裤子好像没刚才那么紧了，顿时松了口气。其实总有些事情解释不清的，比如……嗯。他好像听见脚步声了，索性闭上眼睛，但是一闭上眼睛就是阿拉米格风格的裤子，就让他很是烦躁了。出格的事情不是没有过的，也是他裤裆发紧的原因之一——敲门声突然响起，他犹豫着起身拉开，站在门外的却是房东，中原人抬头看着他，露出一个在他看来很职业化的假笑，“你好，提醒一下下次不要在屋里抽烟了……请问你的……咳，那个东方人在吗？”

“……不在。去参加猎蛋节活动了。”  
天晓得他是怎么下意识的说出这些鬼话的，但是男子却配合似的点点头，“我看到了……今年的猎蛋节还那么热闹啊。那等他回来，你告诉他一声吧。他的租期快到了。”  
“……奥拉人有这么恐怖的么？”  
“麻烦您再说一遍？”  
“嗯……没什么。多谢了等他回来我就提醒他。”这人听力怎么这么好的，他心里嘀咕着。

房东走了以后他突然意识到另一个问题。如果那一位搬走了的话，自己肯定是要寻找新室友，似乎又感觉哪里不妥。而浴室的水声不知何时已经停止，他似乎确实有必要让对方知悉刚才的事，而他也这么做了。拉开浴室门的时候如他所料那般空无一人，只有氤氲的湿气扑在脸上。这种不能锁门的设计实在过分——一边思忖着一边敲了敲旁边卧室的屋门，可是在敲下去的一瞬间，他后悔了……门同样没有锁，而里面似乎传来是喘息一样的动静，伴随着床铺沉闷的咯吱响声，让他不太敢进去了。

冷静点，冷静点反正又不是第一次了，反正大不了就——他吸了一口气，试着再次敲下去——门开了。

 

奥拉男子站在他面前，穿了一件勉强遮住下半身的外衣，手扶着门框看着他，赤裸的大腿上似乎有什么微妙的东西流下来——可恶。他握紧了拳头，却看到对方的表情从被激怒了似的表情逐渐缓和，“……那个我，我刚才，……嗯抱歉打扰了。”这些话仿佛从牙缝里挤出来那般，他目光不自然的游移开，房间乱糟糟的，被子里还不像有别人，而自己的状况更是不容乐观——“这样，你，你接着忙，我还有事——”

就算有第一次就会有第二次，这个道理他是明白的。他做过比这更加过分的事。其实这里面的关系也非常简洁明了，但现在这种状况……比起其他的更多的还是尴尬，话虽然这么说，裤子可是比刚才还更紧了。只有两个选择，一口气逃开，或者……

“我知道。所以……来尽管强奸我如何。”

什……什么。他大脑当机的工夫，对方伸手搂住了他。他再次清醒过来的时候已经扒光了衣服和对方滚在床上，勉强维持的理智却让他想明白了一件事——一切都不是偶然的。说不准对方是不是从一开始就打定主意和他上床，但是他现在只想让面前这个发情的家伙好好体会一下勾引他的后果。不管怎么说……他是无法拒绝的。

客观来说，很久以前他也觉得这些有角的奥拉一个个都是凶神恶煞的模样，时间长了发觉其实只是外表，除去性格各异，有些奥拉细看之下还不算太凶，之前自己和对方做过一次……两次？他模糊的想着，炮友，伊修加德的贵族子弟对这个下流词儿还是有所忌讳的，虽然他已经和伊修加德扯不上关系了。但必须承认的是自己和室友不但在上床，而且上过至少两次。他不太敢于想象暮晖之民在这之前经历了什么，那，那颗蛋又怎么能奈何得了他？但是已经发热的脑子可不允许他想这种事，汗湿的皮肤贴在一起，他甚至能感到对方的乳头都硬了，唇舌讨好似的和他不住纠缠舔弄，尾巴也适时的贴着他的大腿一下下磨蹭，还嫌他不够硬似的——他觉得他的重量整个压向对方，但这没什么可在意的，除了性器互相摩擦的瞬间。对方的双手环住他后背贴的更紧，直到他们分开——他下意识的说出了真心话，“一颗蛋就能弄得你发情了？”

“你大可以自己试试。”

他就想到蛋上那些凸起的花纹，之前还仔细瞧了瞧，继而想到那位奥拉骑在蛋上的模样，双腿大开却要被迫紧紧夹住，阿拉米格风格的下装是什么样的他们心里都有数，赤裸的大腿就算了，他可不相信某个部位的布料会严实到哪去，当然，也可能是痛——但这结果很显然不是。再想想，勉强骑着这么个玩意，从林场水车，使用水晶传送也罢，直接走也罢……实在算是很有毅力了。也或者对方打定主意勾引他上床……然而好像也没什么目的，除了上床本身。他模糊的想着，看着那双角堪堪从脸侧划过，他凑过去把尖端含入口中慢慢吮吸，对方配合的发出低声喘息，磨蹭他的尾巴不耐烦的多动了两下，他的舌尖在角边上逡巡一会，径直从尖端舔舐直到根部。“……”环着他的手臂搂住他肩膀摩挲着，他还能感到手臂的颤抖和胸膛起伏。“你们这么敏感啊。”

“下次咬你耳朵试试？”

暮晖之民说这话的时候虽然带着喘息和很明显的情欲，而且语气仿佛像是理所应当还有下次——随便他吧，听者这么想着，转而一边亲吻奥拉咽喉处的鳞片，伸手捏着早已涨大变硬的乳尖揉捏玩弄，感到那条尾巴不再磨人的蹭他，而是一抽一抽的像受不了那样——这才到哪。精灵的话语里带着调笑的意味，“你还想我怎么做？”  
“哈……你怎么又矜持了。”  
他仿佛听到奥拉似乎发出一声不知是无奈还是害羞的轻微叹息声。下面却已经诚实的，硬邦邦抵着自己的小腹。他慢悠悠的沿着有鳞的皮肤舔吮下去停在乳尖处，手指却滑下去在结实的小腹肌肉出摩挲几下，暧昧的停在紧要部位，“是你自己求我的，拿出点诚意来不好么。”  
“你……”  
他并不理会，只是轻轻的用牙齿叼着对方可怜的乳尖拉扯空出来的手指刮擦着另一边的，又相当用力的吮吸了几下——对方的敏感点他不是特别清楚，但依稀记得……果然。身下的躯体颤抖着，奥拉的金色眼睛仿佛快要控制不住生理的泪水，“别……快点……”  
“那你拿点诚意出来吧？反正一颗蛋就把你搞成这样了？”  
“……”

虽然他本无意嘲笑对方，但这些鬼话的结果倒是立竿见影，该死……他觉得越发难以控制自己，特别是对方那副放荡的样子——说实话平时完全看不出来，而现在这位有着漂亮紧实肌肉的暮晖之民，面朝下趴在床上，他这里已经能看到正在被两指拓开的穴口湿淋淋的……奥拉的躯体贴着床单不住地摩擦，试图自己给自己开拓适应的手指还在缓缓的抽插，那条尾巴却高高翘起，脸倒是已经埋进了枕头。他下意识的吞了下口水，忍不住思考这家伙莫不是平时就会这般如此才会如此熟练的模样，甚至有一瞬间以为自己是来买春的恩客。看来是真的……他因为这种掌控感而莫名喜悦，乃至觉得他应该“大发慈悲”——但还不行。  
“很熟练嘛。”  
“你……唔……”

他并不理会对方因为忍耐沙哑的不成样子的声音，似乎其中还带着一点凶狠的意味，然而那张涨红的脸和湿润的眼角可没什么说服力。森林之民嘴上似乎刻薄，手掌却已经摩挲着那线条流畅的紧实臀部，像把玩什么东西一样仔细盯着，忽然扬起手掌狠狠拍了两下，他清楚的看到奥拉的手指停下的动作，他不是没注意到，奥拉似乎已经因为他的靠近早就停下了这种太过羞耻的行为，不知是因为紧张还是羞耻，但是被撑开的湿润穴口看上去并没什么害羞的意思，连贴着床单摩擦的性器也颤抖着吐出前液。

“……求求你。”  
他因为这闷声的哀求心里一动。

“求求你。让我，让我……唔唔……”

后半句话只是可怜的呜咽，而对方下一个动作令他那一点取笑的心思连同理智一起崩断。奥拉勉强的抬起另一只手，盖在他那只正在摩挲着留下红痕的臀肉的手上，轻轻的用力——于是微微翕动的，湿的一塌糊涂的后穴完全展现在他面前，他的室友如此不知羞耻的主动掰开屁股勾引他，这副样子……太过激了。

他吸了一口气，扯住那条翘起的尾巴，尾巴尖在他手里还乖巧的缩了几下，然后因为他的深入猛然绷紧。湿热的内壁缠住他开拓包裹吮吸，虽然没费什么力气，但被缠上的瞬间他几乎缴械投降了。甚至比上次感觉还要好——他模糊的想着，奖赏似的再次含住奥拉的后颈鳞片，在对方敏感的失声喘息中舔舐着鳞片边缘，捏着尾巴的手也缓缓移到尾巴根，按揉着那处，成功的让对方痉挛了一下，他缓缓抽送着自己，按揉尾巴根的手却微微加大了力度，他听到奥拉似乎支撑不住的哭泣般呻吟，还有不断和床单摩擦的大腿，从这边那漂亮的腰线和背部恶魔翼形状的漆黑鳞片全都一览无遗，尾巴却瘫软下来，任由他紧紧握着。他顺着尾巴鳞片的纹路缓缓的抚摸着，吞没他的后穴因为这刺激缩了几下，上行的快感迅速的涌入脑海——随之而来的是更加大力的抽送，最让对方兴奋的那个部位被再三碾磨冲撞，交合处发出轻微的淫靡水声，奥拉的手指紧捏着床单，甚至发不出呻吟——几乎被狠狠干进床里，埋在枕头里的脸上泪水口水混成一片，乃至因为呼吸不畅而窒息——就在这时，感到有只手不再玩弄尾巴，而是紧紧捉住了自己的角，而另一只手爬上了他那可怜的，依旧还没释放的性器，躯体摩擦伴随着抽插令自己胸膛起伏，床单擦过挺立的乳尖带来的是一波新的愉悦和苦闷。在真正的陷入窒息之前，暮晖之民听到对方贴着他角的喃喃低语。

“……射吧。”

 

森林之民觉得有点头痛。他发誓当他从奥拉的身上滚下来之后大脑一片空白，但是那滋味太值得回味了，要有什么可比性的话，可能是在隼巢这样的地方洗上一个热水澡，冒着热气的那种。他看着奥拉的肩膀有气无力的颤抖，尾巴也慵懒的搭在床上，而下半身……看着自己的东西从这样一具身躯上蜿蜒流下实在是无法令人镇定。但无论怎么说……想说什么来着，他一时完全想不出了。还是对方先开的口，“我去洗澡了。”

“刚才骚成那样，还走的动？”  
“废话，洗完我还得给房东送钱去。”

房门关上的时候他想起来奥拉是光着出去的，好在只有他俩，没有其他人。不过还能站的起来，也实在令他佩服。但比起这些……他把手枕在自己头下，想到对方最后的话，一点微妙的喜悦感毫不掩饰的挂在脸上了。是这样没错，不考虑猎蛋节彩蛋的问题……看上去他们彼此都为现在的状况感到满意，……各取所需，看来对方是明白的。

于是他站起来，扯掉那条不成样子的床单丢到地上，再躺回去并霸占原来主人的位置，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
